


Heart of Gold

by shortstorylong



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, M/M, Puppies, harvey is stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortstorylong/pseuds/shortstorylong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 5+1. The five times Harvey said no and the one time he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Gold

\- 1 -  
  


Harvey greeted people on his path to the office, Donna briefly giving him the latest news (aka. gossip) with a small smirk on her lips. But Harvey shrugged it off, because it was Donna and Donna always had an all-knowing smirk on her face.   
  
Harvey dropped his briefcase by the side of his desk and draped his blazer over the back of his chair before sitting down to open his computer. That routine was just happening on autopilot, so he didn't notice the piece of paper that had been laying on top of his laptop before he heard the sound of it flying off and onto the floor. Huh? Donna would have informed him if it had to do with a case.   
  
He got up again, rounding the desk to see the paper on the floor, an image of a dog facing him. Mike. He bowed to pick it up and flipped it over.  
  
_I found this during my research on the case. I felt it was important to show you. You know, just in case it came in handy. - Yours_  
  
Harvey groaned and turned the paper over again, looking at the picture of the dog. It was the same race Mike had been attempting to win Harvey over with for weeks, this time a puppy even. Harvey fished his phone out of his pocket to text him.  
  
_It's still a no, Mike._  
  
Harvey went back to his chair to start out work. Seconds later, his phone buzzed back.  
  
_Oh c'mon. You're such a dick._  
  
  
  
\- 2 -  
  
  
A few days later when Harvey met up for work, ten minutes later because of traffic and already feeling very annoyed, he was pleasantly surprised to find a cup of coffee on his desk, his chair pulled out a little and his laptop open with a few pieces of paperwork and things he'd otherwise have to spend time already lost on finding. Of course it was Mike's doing. He felt his blood boil a little less and found it difficult not to smile at least a little.  
  
He saw Donna smiling at him from her desk. He straightened up and huffed, making her look away but still smirking. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the cup of coffee, needing nothing more than a kickstarter for his day. He brought the plastic lid of the cup to his mouth and waited for the warm, familiar taste of his favorite kind of coffee touch his lips, because it was Mike and Mike knew what he liked, but what he found was nothing but air. _You've got to be kidding me, I am not in the mood for a fucking prank._  
  
He pulled the lid off a bit more harshly than necessary only to find a folded piece of paper in the cup. He took it up and found yet another picture of the same damn race of dog.  
  
_Think about how perhaps you could be late because of this cutie instead of traffic. Wouldn't that be pretty great? Also p.s. Donna has your coffee, please don't kill me. - Yours_  
  
Harvey refolded the paper with an exasperated groan and put it in his pocket before walking out to Donna's desk. Of course she was in on this.  
  
”You can tell Mike his tactics still aren't working and that it's going to continue to be a no.”  
  
  
  
\- 3 -  
  
  
It was a Saturday and finally one that Mike and Harvey could enjoy in silence and kick back with movies and time for making a nice and proper dinner. Harvey was craving that instead of only having time to order in or getting leftovers. The case had been working them both to the bone, so having finally won it meant they could finally relax and really, that was the true victory.   
  
They had even had time to wake up with lazy kisses and slow sex, nothing to get up to other than each other. Afterwards they had snoozed, cuddled up close before Harvey had woken properly to make them both breakfast.  
  
They had picked out movies to watch later and all needed now was a trip to buy some ingredients for dinner. They decided to take the long route through the park close to Harvey's apartment since they usually never had time to go there together, or well, they at least hadn't lately and that was enough to have them both wanting to just stroll through the park hand in hand in the Saturday afternoon quiet.   
  
That quiet was broken as soon as Mike saw it. The dog. Not just any dog,  _the_  dog. An elderly woman was sitting by a bench with the dog loyaly sitting by her side. Mike nearly wailed and grabbed onto Harvey's arm, their hands still linked. His voice was more of a very loud whisper.  
  
”Harvey, Harv, look!”  
  
”Yes, Mike. I see it.”  
  
”It's so cute! Oh god, Harvey.”  
  
Mike shot Harvey his sweetest pair of puppy eyes. Harvey would stay convinced that even with a room full of puppies looking up at him, he'd still find Mike's more adorable.   
  
”Can I say hi?”  
  
”I'm not the boss of you on your weekends, Mike.”  
  
Mike gave him the brightest smile and of course he hauled him along. Harvey rolled his eyes, but he felt his heart swell.  
  
”Hi miss, it's really a lovely dog you've got there. What's the name of this fella?”  
  
Mike sounded charming as usual and Harvey could immediately see how happy the lady was to see Mike all excited about her dog. He estimated her to be somewhere in her sixties.   
  
”Oh, her name is Snowflake, my granddaughter named her. She's very friendly if you'd like to pet her.”  
  
She gave the both of them a sweet smile and Harvey nodded at her appreciatively and they both looked on as Mike bowed down to greet Snowflake with the cutest voice and the biggest smile on his face as he scratched her behind her ears. The dog was more than happy to greet him back, licking his face and trying to touch Mike's hands with her paws.   
  
The old lady laughed enough to get crinkles by her eyes. ”Yes, as I said, she's very friendly and always happy to meet new people.”  
  
Mike laughed too and Harvey smiled, telling himself to make sure to wash Mike's face at least ten times once they got home. ”I bet. I've heard this race should be a real family dog too. My boyfriend and I are planning on getting one sometime soon.”  
  
Harvey's heart skipped a beat. Surely he had hear Mike call him his boyfriend before, but it was always something special. He had to admit it was getting harder and harder to deny Mike the happiness of having another puppy in the apartment. Probably because Mike didn't know how much work keeping a puppy was.   
  
The old lady looked at Harvey for a bit and back to Mike, and for a second, Harvey feared she would say something disrespectful. But instead she just smiled wider, almost knowingly. ”That sounds like a wonderful idea for the two of you, supposing there is only two?” Well, Mike did refer to it as a family dog...   
  
”Yeah, just the two of us. Three soon if the stern bastard here will let me have a puppy of my own.”  
  
She looked up at Harvey who tore his eyes away from his own puppy. She gave him a sincere and thoughtful look. ”He reminds me of my own husband. Stubborn as a rock but with a heart of gold. He'll give in eventually, don't worry.”   
  
Mike looked to his side to give them both a grin and she winked at Mike as if they had their own little inside joke. Harvey tried not to smile and hid it with a roll of his eyes.  
  
”Alright ladies, time to wrap up. We gotta get going, Mikey.”  
  
Mike pouted but said goodbye to Snowflake with a 'it was nice to meet you, princess Snowflake' and got up. He shook the old lady's hand and thanked her for her time and then went to link his arm with Harvey's.  
  
Harvey nodded at her with a 'miss' and she nodded back with a 'mister' and a wide smile.   
  
They went on their way and Mike looked at him expectantly with his damn best puppy eyes.  
  
”No, Mike. Don't even think it.”  
  
  
  
\- 4 -  
  
  
Louis came out of nowhere while Harvey was minding his own business at the bathroom and he swore the man was out to quite possibly be the most annoying person on earth as usual. Louis went up to stand beside him.  
  
”So I hear you and the puppy are getting another puppy.”  
  
”We're not. And don't call him that.” Harvey growled internally. Only he got to call his puppy a puppy.  
  
”Oh I'm sorry. You and the puppy getting another dog.”  
  
Harvey groaned, dried off and tucked himself back in and went to wash his hands. Louis followed.  
  
”So the rumors aren't true?”  
  
”No, Louis. And besides, it's none of your business.”  
  
”I see.” He smiled with a knowing look in his eyes as he looked at Harvey while he washed his hands. Harvey gave him an annoyed look in return as he walked out of the room without saying another word.  
  
_Dear god, why does everyone seem like they know something I don't? Even Louis of all people?_  
  
  
  
\- 5 -   
  
  
”I was thinking he should have a grey collar, maybe with a golden or silver plaque on it with his name engraved, what do you think?”  
  
”Mike, we already went through this. There's not going to be space for a dog here and besides, we have no time to take care of one either.”  
  
”But I promise you Harvey, I'll walk with him and feed him and all of it, you won't have to do any work. And if he breaks anything I'll pay you back, you can just take it from my paycheck.”  
  
Harvey stopped shaving momentarily, half of his face still covered with shaving cream to look at Mike who was standing in the doorway to the bathroom trying to defend his case once again.

”First of all, you know that money will just go to you anyway whether I take it from your paycheck or not. And why do you keep saying 'he' as if you already have this all planned?”  
  
Harvey continued shaving and Mike went over to sit on the counter beside him.  
  
”Well, I was kind of looking around the other night when I couldn't sleep and someone was selling their husky. They need to move so it's pretty urgent if they don't want him to end up in a shelter. And I thought that... perhaps we could come to the rescue.”  
  
Oh Mike knew just how to play his words. Harvey washed his face and dried it off before going over to stand in front of his lover to kiss his forehead. ”Come on. We're late.”  
  
Mike groaned. ”Heart of gold my ass.”  
  
  
  
+1  
  
  
It was a Wednesday when Harvey finally gave in. There was no particular reason why, but when he woke up and he saw Mike laying there beside him, peaceful and happy, he just knew. He knew the reason why he hadn't wanted a dog, the fear of commitment and abandonment stuck in his head and a dog somehow being the last hurdle. But he knew this would last. He knew he wanted to be with Mike for as long as Mike wanted him. And even after two years, Mike still seemed as content as ever to continue what they had.

  
Harvey knew he had never felt something this strongly for anyone in his life. And he realized that was what everyone else knew too. He had tried to frantically hide his feelings while everyone had seen straight through him, even strangers.  
  
He kissed Mike's cheek, who mumbled something before he turned around and cuddled up further. It was fine. Mike didn't have to be in before 10 anyway.  
  
Harvey got dressed and looked through his phone to find a text Mike had sent. The link for the dog he had been talking about. Maverick was his name. Harvey had to admit, he did look quite cute. Of course, he couldn't compare to Mike, but judging from the pictures, he came pretty close. He read the description of him.  
  
_My family and I are sad to depart with him, but because of our circumstances and having to urgently move, we are no longer able to care for him. We hope to find a loving home for him with people who will care for him and with people who love dogs._  
_He is a 9 month old Siberian husky and he has been vaccinated. He loves to play despite his stubbornness to always win and he has a heart of gold. If you are looking for a loyal, lively dog who will never want to leave your side, Maverick is the dog for you._  
_Please contact us further if you have questions or wish to meet him before purchase._  
  
It was hard for Harvey to deny that Maverick sounded like the perfect mix of himself and Mike. So perhaps it wasn't the most convinient place to own a dog, but he knew Mike would take proper care for him. And he would himself too, despite his many protests.   
  
_Alright._  
  
Harvey called Jessica up followed by the previous owners of Maverick.  
  
-  
  
_My place. 6 sharp. - Harvey_  
  
Harvey was sitting in his couch in his apartment. Or well, their apartment, since Mike was there pretty much every day for the past year. And... even more theirs now, he thought, as Maverick was running around the place, sniffing everything, his paws patting across the floor. At first the pup hadn't explored much, he had mostly moved a few steps around the couch Harvey was sitting in. But now he was looking in every corner of the place, sporting a grey collar that Harvey definitely wouldn't be embarassed to go for walks with him in. His phone buzzed and Maverick looked up and over at Harvey for a second before he continued whatever he was doing.   
  
_Stressful day? - M_  
  
_Very. Urgent matter from Jessica. - Harvey_  
  
_Yeah, Donna told me. Louis said it was a hard case. Need any help? - M_  
  
_That's why I needed you here. - Harvey_  
  
_I'll be there in 45. - M_  
  
  
  
  
Precisely 47 minutes later, Mike rang the doorbell. Maverick started barking but Harvey shushed him with a smirk which Maverick seemed to comply to. Harvey clicked the button to open the door for Mike.  
  
”Alright, so Mike here is someone very special to me and you think you love me, but trust me, you'll love him even more, once he grows on you, you'll never want to let him go.”  
  
Maverick seemed to intently listen, as if he understood, his big blue eyes looking back at Harvey.   
  
There was three knocks on the door. Harvey opened.  
  
Mike looked flustered and flushed like he had been driving here fast and he greeted Harvey with a long kiss instantly, his cold hands on Harvey's face as his cold lips met Harvey's own warm ones. Mike closed the door behind them with his foot and backed himself into the door, dragging Harvey with him. Harvey's brain went fuzzy for a second until he was hauled back to reality, urging Mike to stop.  
  
Mike looked at him with his big blue eyes that nearly resembled Maverick's at least in the manner of puppy eyes and he whined lowly. ”Please, Harv-”  
  
He was stopped as he felt something brush against his leg. Instantly Mike looked down and his hands dropped from Harvey's face as his eyes landed on the dog at their feet.   
  
”You...” Mike's eyes went wide and his lips parted a little as he looked back up at Harvey to look down at the husky, who was wagging his tail excitedly at the new 'guest'. Mike crouched down to greet their new family member who curiously sniffed him. He spotted the collar around his neck, grey as he had said he would have wanted it with a golden plaque on it, ”Maverick” engraved in beautiful cursive writing.  
  
”Hi Maverick you beautiful, beautiful boy.” Mike looked up at Harvey and Harvey melted at the sight of his two puppies. ”Oh god, Harvey... how, why? When?”  
  
”This morning. I couldn't keep denying you the happiness, could I?”

”God, you are the fucking best, thank you. Thank you so much, Harvey.” Mike stood up to give him a more tender kiss now, not rushed or needy in the same way as when he came in the door. He wanted to make sure Harvey really knew how thankful he was. ”Was everyone in on this?”  
  
”Not before I called Jessica to say I wanted the day off. She said it better be for a good purpose and I promised it was. She knows I keep my promises. Donna texted me and probably made sure everyone but you knew. C'mon, both of you.”  
  
Mike smiled and Harvey grabbed his hand, Maverick gladly following them, jumping up on the couch with them as they sat down. Harvey didn't have the heart to tell any of his puppies to get down.  
  
He'd learn that he'd never have the heart to.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_**Epilogue** _

  
Mike was out for a walk with Maverick after work, waiting for Harvey to come home. It had been surprisingly easy for Maverick to win Harvey's heart, Mike finding them crashed on the couch in the late hours of the day when the sun had started to set or Harvey taking him along for his morning runs and Harvey excusing it as 'well, he's as good a companion as any'. Mike knew better though.   
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when another husky suddenly approached them. It looked awfully familiar and the two dogs immediately sniffed each other curiously. Mike spotted the old lady they had met weeks prior waving at him and he patted his leg saying 'c'mon' to Maverick. He of course followed. And so did Snowflake.  
  
”Ah, I knew I was right.” She said as she was smiling brightly.  
  
”Never doubted it.” And Mike didn't. He knew underneath the stern exterior, Harvey's heart was beating gold and it was beating just for him and the newfound member of their family. Mike's phone buzzed in his pocket and the old lady gave him a smile.   
  
_Home in 30. Pack up. Lots of towels. Taking both of you to the beach and I am not in the mood for the smell of wet dog for the next five days in our apartment. - Harvey_

**Author's Note:**

> wooo puppies


End file.
